With further understanding of the harm of smoking by people, quit smoking has become the common goal of most smokers. Then, as a substitute for cigarette, electronic cigarette is gradually welcomed by people.
Current electronic cigarette is usually composed of two parts, including an inhalation rod and a battery rod, wherein the inhalation rod usually disposes a suction nozzle and an atomization device operable to make e-liquid into aerosol. The battery rod usually disposes a battery and a control switch therein. The battery is used to supply power, and the control switch is used to control the overall operation of the electronic cigarette. Air path of current electronic cigarette is completely through in both inhaling and blowing conditions. When users blowing to the electronic cigarette, the aerosol and e-liquid in the atomization device always flow to the battery and the control switch driven by action of airflow, leading to resistance of the battery increasing and electrode oxidation, and then cause short circuit, the control switch failure and so on.